gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Isla de Carga
La Isla de Carga es una zona geográfica que se encuentra entre las islas de Algonquin y la de Dukes y Broker, siendo oficialmente parte del distrito de Dukes. En ella se destaca una gran zona industrial, por donde se ve pasar una gran cantidad de taxis, remolques y vehículos pesados. Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Esta isla se encuentra en el Río Humboldt, es ligeramente mas grande que la Isla Colonial pero, a diferencia de esta, no posee viviendas o zonas urbanas. La isla es, básicamente, un gran puerto y zona industrial en donde hay varios depósitos y un astillero en el cual, transcurre la misión Catch the Wave. Aquí también se encuentra la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales en la que transcurre gran parte de la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend y uno de los campos de entrenamiento de los Liberty City Swingers. Geografia thumb|252px|La Isla de Carga desde el noreste La isla esta ubicada en la región norte de Liberty City, al sur de Bohan, al este de Algonquin, al oeste de Dukes y al norte de la Isla Colonial. Tiene una forma prácticamente rectangular, una pequeña extremidad al noroeste debido al astillero y una perforación del Humbolt desde el lateral central izquierdo la cual tiene forma de riachuelo.En la isla puede notarse un fuerte contraste entre las zonas industriales y las silvestres. Transporte thumb|left|320px|El [[Peaje ubicado encima de la isla]] Pese a no ser una zona de mucho interés, esta isla es fundamental en cuanto al transporte en la Ciudad ya que justo encima de ella se encuentra la Autopista Norte, una de las principales y mas transitadas autopistas de la ciudad. También se encuentra, conectada a esta autopista, el Puente de Borough Este. De la autopista hacia la isla hay dos bajadas, una desde Dukes y otra desde el norte (Algonquin y Bohan), hay una subida hacia la autopista que te lleva al carril que va en dirección sur. Información adicional En esta zona Niko Bellic puede llamar a Little Jacob y activar su habilidad especial (si ya tiene lo suficiente de amistad) y si esta cerca de esta Isla de carga (Niko),Little Jacob le dirá que se ve con el y parara su coche en un estacionamiento. Le dará una arma con un descuento la que tu escojas y compres. Aquí se encuentra uno de los vehículos de Stevie, un Botiquín de salud y dos Chalecos antibalas No hay ni un residente en esta isla. Se inicia y transcurre el tutoriál de Multijugador y se puede jugar en esta área multijugador. Aquí se encuentran 2 de las 200 ratas voladoras thumb|left|[[Niko Bellic en la isla de carga.]] Misiones que transcurren aquí Grand Theft Auto IV * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Catch the Wave Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Ladies Half Price Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars left|thumb|[[Huang Lee en la isla de Carga]] Es una gran zona industrial, solo hay maquinaria pesada y fabricas, normalmente solo circulan camionetas de empresas y autos pesados por aquí, a menudo pasan patrullas patrullando la zona. Lo único relevante en la historia del juego es que aquí ocurren las misiones Arms Out of Harm's Way y parte de Salt in the Wound.No hay residentes en la isla por lo tanto no veremos ningún peaton caminando por aquí (excepto un Traficante).Igualmente hay 3 de las 100 Cámaras de seguridad, aparte de todo eso no hay nada más interesante en la isla de carga. Objetos que pueden encontrarse *1 Paquete de Granadas *3 De las 100 Cámaras de seguridad *1 de los 80 Traficantes *1 Remolino Mapa thumb|center|Mapa de la isla de Carga Misiones que transcurren aquí *Salt in the Wound Parodia a... thumb|Ward Island y el puente Triborough La isla parodia a Randall's Island y Wardis Island, dos islas las cuales son atravesadas por el Puente Triborough y donde existe una depuradora de aguas; aunque hay gente viviendo en estas, en el juego no vive nadie. Categoría:Islas de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Localizaciones de Liberty City (IV) de:Charge Island en:Charge Island fi:Charge Island pl:Charge Island pt:Charge Island sv:Charge Island